


love4eva

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Doesnt Like David.txt, Not Beta Read, also completely unrelated but theres no hetero explenation in loona sorry straighties, also slight david/ace if u squint real hard, dwight doesnt bite his fingies but hes still kinda a nervous wreck, help im using yyxys plot for the story dont @ me orbits, hey quick psa this work does not contain any love despite the title saying so, how do i tag this can i get an f, i put him on chuus place appreciate me, i thought evan is a good idea???????, i wanted to make the entity as the woman in the vid but, in this au i call it the loonaverse au, slight dwake if u squint, thats the only tag that fits this shit, the theories abt the mv are confusing and im a poor gay that doesnt understand shit, which is somewhat confusing if u dont know whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When four boys who denied the garden of Eden gathers, the party begins.





	love4eva

**Author's Note:**

> love4eva's mv is just ""eden WHO?? dont know her""
> 
> hrnn this is my first dbd fic dont @ me lol
> 
> im embarrassed to reveal my profile so its anon time gamers get that bread lmao hits fat dab also yall gon witch hunt me for some kpop shit and thats proof yall are xenophobic smh
> 
> i barely know anything abt the characters bc i dont have the money to even buy it also im not gonna bother writing their accents
> 
> anyway if ur an orbit and u play dbd im gonns tell u whos who oof
> 
> dwight;chuu (bITCH THEYRE ALIKE except like dwight prob cant do a high note rip)  
> jake;yves (cmonnn cmOONNNN)  
> ace;go won (lets face it he would dance like go won, leggie dancie)  
> david;olivia hye (he gives me them Vibes™ also hc david and jake hate each other kinda like olivia and yves)
> 
> i cant rlly explain how yyxy works for yall non orbits (or possibly antis) so uh try ur best to even comprehend whats happening on ur screen
> 
> also i just took the summary from heart attacks description i just changed girls to boys so it lowkey wont make sense but hey stan loona bleas e

The mansion of Eden,

A wondrous, and spectacular place for a certain group of boys to follow its rules.

It was almost like a private school paradise only for these four, but that depends on the perspective of the person.

If a mistake occurs, they get a lecture from Evan MacMillan as the boys (chosen or all) have to listen while they are punished.

But it seems that someone was rebellious enough to disobey the rules of Eden.

* * *

 It was a regular day within the mansion, Dwight, Ace, and Jake had been doing some bookwork together as a group but David was isolating himself from them. No one knew why he was like that. They thought they could give him some personal space but not even that can help socialize the boy. He was staring at the window, not doing the paperwork that was given by Evan. All of them took a quick glance at him until they went back to their main focus.

Footsteps were heard outside the room of four boys and knew Evan was going to give them another lecture if something went wrong. It was becoming a routine for them. "Not again..." The three whispered under their breath. David just rolled his eyes as if he was used to it.

They heard the man's voice. "Boys, Line up."

And so they did. They stood up from their chairs and lined up one by one in a vertical line. Dwight being first on the line, and with David last. The daily, and boring procedure was the usual, posture check, voice and speech check, so on and so forth. The group was praying mentally in hopes they don't get the punishment, which was just a long lecture that was almost five minutes long.

Evan almost smiled in satisfaction until he scanned the area and noticed someone's handkerchief was on the floor, giving him the boys an immediate frown of disapproval. "Boys," His stern tone made Dwight flinch, holding the handkerchief and showing it to the boys. Asking them who it'd belonged.

No one had the courage to answer because they knew a lecture was about to happen. The clumsy person who had dropped it on accidentally didn't want to get it.

Their heads were low, avoiding eye contact with Evan.

Jake was the first person to speak up.

"I did, it must've dropped on my pocket and I didn't notice. I'm sorry."

Evan gave a contented sigh, "Thank you for your honesty, Jake." Evan looked at the three remaining boys, "Dwight, Ace, and David. You may go back to your room."

The boys walked away, leaving Jake and Evan alone in the room. "Young man, you have a lot to learn." A disapproving frown from Evan. Jake hates it when he does that. They both leave so they could have a private chat.

Dwight couldn't help but quietly follow Jake to know what's going to happen to him. When the two finally stopped and enter the room Dwight leaned on the doorframe and took a glance. Evan was blabbering that "perfection is a must" to Jake and it looked like he was so guilty that he made Dwight frown, even if he didn't mean to drop his handkerchief.

He had to return to their room before he gets caught and gets lectured too. Ace was waiting for Dwight and David was still looking at the window.

"Hey, how's Jake?" Ace asked in a soft voice. Dwight looked away and sighed. "Getting lectured like the usual, huh?" Dwight nodded.

"Eden is a mess, there's so much rules that we have to follow. Proper attire, proper posture, proper... everything... I'm getting so tired of it."

Ace couldn't help but agree to what Dwight just said, they chatted up a bit until Jake had returned.

Embarrassment was filling up Jake and apologized to the others as well, except for David. He knew he didn't care about what they were doing... That's what they think, anyway. Ace and Dwight had to assure Jake didn't mean it and he smiled a bit, knowing that he has his friends with him.

* * *

 Another day means more bookwork.

Jake noticed Evan isn't paying attention to the boys as he was busy with his own things. Having enough of Eden's rules he quietly sat up and finds the gate to the outside. The rest were busy and they didn't know Jake was being rebellious, but Dwight's eyes got to look at him before he went outside to the forest.

After unlocking the gate, he went to the forest, a location that was forbidden for the boys to venture outside the mansion. Jake smiled to himself and took off his shoes, feeling the grassy ground and adoring the view, even though it was slightly dark inside the forest. It was refreshing to see something else besides books and fancy looking chairs.

Evan took a glance at the boys to see if they were doing what they were told, and it looked like one was missing. He was furious that Jake was nowhere to be found and told the remaining boys to go to the room him and Jake were and get another lecture.

Once they did, all they could do was lower their heads and flinch whenever Evan's voice started to rise up. Dwight noticed a hand outside the doorframe Evan was standing behind and gestured them to come over there.

After that sudden speech, Dwight wandered off to where the hand was and started to look for it, he automatically assumed it was Jake. "Dwight!" A familiar voice called out to him in a whisper, Dwight looked at the direction where Jake's voice was. He turned around and smiled almost in an instant when he saw Jake. "Jake!"

"C'mere, I wanna show you something!" He grinned in mischief and excitement, Jake held Dwight's hand and he decided to follow him. Now, two of them were outside of the mansion.

"Eden isn't as perfect as we thought, huh?" The two boys laugh, Dwight removed his shoes and walked around the grassy ground along with Jake, "We don't have to listen to those stupid rules, Dwight! We're basically free here!" Jakes eyes sparkled, Dwight nodded. "I-it feels like... A safe h-haven..." He stuttered out.

"I'm going to tell Ace about this tomorrow. David can do whatever he wants."

The boys still held hands and enjoyed their time outside the mansion.

* * *

 The two boys were smiling in excitement while Ace has no clue what they were doing while they were gone, Dwight sat down and before Jake could sit down too he whispered something to Ace that they could just run away from here and be in the forest outside instead. Ace was growing tired of this place and agreed to the plan.

David was standing outside the doorframe of their room and the three didn't know he was there. Face still grim, their smiles suddenly vanished when he entered, Jake and Ace just ignored him with Dwight immediately focusing on an invisible object, pretending to do something. David finally sat down with them but they were refusing to acknowledge his presence within the group.

He knows what their plan was going to be, but he'd rather keep it shut and just stay inside Eden. If David was unwanted in their eyes, then why bother joining? Jake hates him, and he hates him back. The two were neutral about him but they wouldn't like to be near him.

Jake whispered something to Ace and Dwight, "Let's run away from Eden when MacMillan's not looking or when he's not here." The two nodded while David just sat there, listening, but never gave a damn.

They were starting to go to the forest even more frequent now, suddenly leaving David alone and more isolated than ever. They still obeyed Evan but their rule-breaking utopia was like freedom for them. They felt like the forest was the solution of their problems.

Evan was starting to notice his boys were depleting by number with David not vanishing so suddenly. He had a suspicion in his head that they were refusing Eden's rules, but he's trained them well hasn't he? The sudden bother stopped altogether as he saw all of the boys, still obeying the rules.

Jake was muttering something to Dwight and Ace, but it was fine by Evan. As long as they don't create any loud noises, they're fine. He's taught them manners, after all.

The two suddenly nodded and smiled, their last day at Eden coming to an end.

* * *

 The three boys simpered in happiness, "When MacMillan comes by a room we're in and doesn't look for us, let’s leave immediately. Hide in a corner so he doesn't spot us," Jake points at one of the corners of each room, "I'll hide in the first room, Dwight on the second, and Ace on the third." The two boys nodded at Jake's plan.

"I hear his footsteps, c'mon!" Dwight and Ace ran to their designated rooms and hid away in the corners. Jake crouched and waited for Evan to enter, hoping the plan will work.

Each room that Evan walked by, one by one, the boys started to make their escape to the forest. Their eyes were trailing on Evan until he left their areas.

Evan stopped at the final room, eyeing an isolated David King, sitting down with his head low.

Grassy fields and plains greeted the three boys, smiling in awe as they run away from Eden. Ace turned around to see David on the balcony, hands gripping the railings and frowning in anger and... sorrow?

Ace was tempting to come back just for him, but would he want to suffer the rules again just after rebelling it? He continued to run away and enter the forest with Dwight and Jake.

Their laughter filled the empty forest, and now David couldn't help but follow the group inside the forest. He removed his shoes and walked around, searching far and wide in hopes to see them.

But they were nowhere to be found.

He couldn't follow them anymore. It was hopeless.

He had no other choice but stay inside Eden forever.

**Author's Note:**

> st
> 
> sTAN LOONA MY GIRLS DESERVE LOVE
> 
> also am bad @ transitions press f gamers
> 
> i hope this didnt ruin of u getting interested in loona, im just struggling on what was comprehending in the mv rip
> 
> ps stan loona


End file.
